Snogging on the Kitchen Table
by Guardian of the Moon
Summary: Sirius had dreams about Azkaban and it hurts Remus to see him in pain. Remus comforts him and things progress from there. SLASH rated for snogging Self-explainitory title


All right, here we go, my first attempt at slash. Wow, it turned out better than I expected. I just think that Sirius and Remus make such a cute couple and they need even more fanfiction dedicated to them. It's sappy and weird but then again I wrote it so there's no way it could ever possibly be normal.  
  
Disclaimer: Although no one was actually harmed, Harry is probably scarred for life now and Sirius and Remus probably have some bruised lips. Other than that, everyone's perfectly fine. glomps Sirius, Remus, and Harry  
  
Remus sighed, disgusted, and threw the sheets off of him. He just couldn't get back to sleep. Hw had woken up an hour and a half ago and was still awake. It happened to him sometimes, usually near the full moon. Yes, Remus Lupin, wizard, werewolf, and extremely sexy, was a bit of an insomniac. (author: BUT WE STILL LOVE YOU ANYWAY!!!! glomp) And it didn't help that his mind was buzzing with thoughts, many of them about the man whose house he was currently occupying.  
  
Remus pulled on some robes over his pajamas. He padded downstairs to the kitchen. He frowned. There was a light coming from the kitchen. Who else would be up this late (er, early, as the case may be)?  
  
Remus opened the door to find Sirius sitting at the table holding a mug of tea and looking as haunted as he had when he first got out of Azkaban.  
  
"Sirius?" Sirius jumped at the sound of Remus' voice. He glanced at Remus before quickly looking back at his mug. It wasn't quick enough; Remus had seen the shadows in his eyes. "Padfoot, What's wrong?" Remus sat next to his friend, worried.  
  
Sirius was silent for a few more minutes. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Th-the dreams...they won't go away..." His voice faded.  
  
"Dreams?" Remus prompted.  
  
"Of Azkaban." Sirius' voice was even quieter now. If Remus hadn't had wolf-keen ears, he wouldn't have heard it. Remus' heart ached when he heard the pain in his best friend's voice. He put his arm around Sirius' shoulders. The other man hesitated and then turned into Remus' embrace and began to let out hoarse sobs. Remus held him tightly as his thin body shook, letting him cry out all of the pain. The escaped convict put up a brave front for Harry's sake but Remus had seen the shadows that lurked in his eyes when Sirius thought no one was watching him.  
  
Finally, Sirius stopped crying and pulled out of Remus' arms. Although, his arms felt empty without Sirius there, Remus was glad he had moved. Having Sirius so close to him was wearing on his restraint. The wolf in him was close to the surface and Remus had to use every ounce of iron control he had in him to keep himself from pouncing on Sirius and snogging him senseless right there. Suddenly, Sirius' voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Thanks, Moony, I needed that."  
  
Remus smiled softly, albeit a little sadly. "I'm here for you, Padfoot."  
  
"You've always been there, even when I wasn't there for you. Always. And then I was sent to Azkaban. You must have hated me then. I left you and you thought I'd betrayed Lily and James. You must still hate me. I don't know how you can stand to even be in the same room as me for so long." Sirius was close to tears again, Remus could tell.  
  
"No, Paddy, I don't hate you and I never have. I was angry and hurt, yes, but I could never hate you! I love you too much!" Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. It certainly got Sirius' attention though. He looked up into Remus' face, startled, and Remus looked away. He felt strong fingers pulling his chin back toward Sirius.  
  
"You still love me? Even after all that I did? Even after so much time?" He asked softly. (author: WOAH! Talk about sappy!)  
  
Remus dropped his eyes down to Sirius' tea mug. He felt so foolish. There was no way Sirius could still love him after fourteen years and all that had happened.  
  
Remus' eyes flew up in surprise when he felt Sirius' lips on his. Okay, so maybe Sirius did still love him. Remus greedily returned the kiss. A few minutes later, Remus broke away, breathless. "So does this mean you still love me?" he asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Of course," Sirius replied before resuming his kissing. Soon they had graduated to a full-blown snog session. Sirius' now cold tea was knocked over sometime but neither noticed. Remus ran his hands over Sirius' body. He had acquired some muscle over the past two years but he was still thin. Although at the moment, Remus didn't care about anything but Sirius' lips on his and how good it felt to have Sirius in his arms again. A distant part of Remus' mind said that soon people would be waking up and if they weren't quiet...Remus shoved the thought aside and returned all his concentration to Sirius.  
  
Remus lost track of time, but some time later, someone opened the door and said, "Sirius, what's goin--- HOLY CRAP!!" (I don't what Harry would say in this situation) Remus and Sirius looked up to see Harry standing there gaping. That had to be scary to see first thing in the morning, Remus thought, seeing your godfather and former teacher doing something that resembled mouth to mouth resuscitation with a lot more tongue and a lot less breathing on top of the kitchen table. At least they were still both fully clothed, although a few more moments and hat might not have been the case. Sirius' shirt was partially unbuttoned and Sirius had been in the process of taking off Remus' robes. As the two tried to think up something more intelligent than "...uh..." Harry started to back up slowly and said, "I'll let you two have some privacy alright?"  
  
Both men were quiet for a little while. Then Sirius looked back down at Remus. "Well, Harry's shocked."  
  
"He'll be fine shortly. He's an open-minded person. At least he didn't run screaming from the room," Remus reassured him. "Although, perhaps we should move this upstairs before we're interrupted again."  
  
"Aww, Remmy, don't you wanna scare everybody in the house?" Sirius asked teasingly.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
Sirius kept grinning and grabbed Remus' hand to lead him up the stairs to his room. He shut the door and locked it to prevent any further interruptions.  
  
Wow, that was...sappy. I kinda like it though, for all its sappiness. Well, let me know what you think! There's a purple little button right down there, that's all you have to do.... does weird hypnotizey thing just press the button....whooooooo.... 


End file.
